


L for Lian

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [12]
Category: DCU
Genre: Cute Lian Harper, Drabble, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Lian Harper to the Rescue, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, POV Roy Harper, Parent Roy Harper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Lian has the amazing fashion sense of five-year-olds everywhere and is a card-carrying member of the Roy Harper Defense Club.
Relationships: Lian Harper & Roy Harper
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	L for Lian

Lian is five years old and she dressed herself this morning. Which explains why she’s wearing bright pink leggings, red ladybug rain boots despite the lack of rain, a horribly stained Robin the Wonderboy t-shirt that she refuses to let Roy throw out, a plastic tiara (“I’m a princess like Aunt Kori”) and a towel cape (“I’m also a superhero, duh.”)

It also explains why she stomped on Ollie’s foot. Kind of.

It went like this:

Ollie showed up at the door (with zero warning, thanks Ollie) took one look at Lian, then turned to Roy and asked “What the fuck is she wearing?!” so Roy glared and said “What any princess superhero would,” because like hell he’s taking any shit from _Ollie_ on his parenting skills.

Lian looked between them. Then she got an ‘aha!’-look on her little face and said “You’re the Green Arrow!” and Ollie nodded and said “Sure am.” So Lian, who is five years old and ready to defend her father from anything, went over and stomped on his foot as hard as she could. In her little ladybug rain boots. Roy only just managed to not burst out laughing. Couldn’t insult Lian’s defense.


End file.
